Kingdom Hearts: Lost Hope (Chapter 2)
by RoxasXII
Summary: Roxas meets Xion, she reveals to him who she really is and she shows him proof that he as a key blade. after he was attacked.


Kingdom Hearts: Lost Hope

[Birth of Hope]

Roxas wakes up on the floor in pain, he looks in the mirror and noticed the strain marks on his neck, then he got ready for school covering the neck strain. On the way to school he ran into the bus state bus, when this bus comes to town it means new people are coming to town, he enjoyed meeting new people, even when they didn't enjoy meeting him. He saw two families got off the bus, one was a family of five (mother, father, oldest son, Mid oldest sister, youngest sister) and the other was a family of three (mother, a young hooded girl, and a younger son). Roxas continued to school to find Olette and the guys waiting for him, saying "What took you so long slow poke" laughing Roxas sped up to meet them. During first hour the Professor was giving a lecture on Key-blades and why we need to know what they are, Hayner turns around and whispers to Roxas, and the Olette "Hey did you guys hear about the masked man, apparently he snuck into a few people's house asking them to show their key-blades. Roxas froze trying to remember what happened the night before. He could only remember getting held up by his neck, he didn't say anything then the professor told Hayner to turn around, and he followed with "I have a sad announcement to make, not too many of you may know him but a student by the name of Tetsu Nomiraka. He was in this class among you students yesterday, all I ask is to pray for the family and to not bring it up." Hayner then passed a note to Roxas saying "Not to be rude but I think he got killed by the man in black." Roxas put the note aside then he started shaking, as flash back of what happened last night keep covering his eyes.

The school advisor barged into the room, interrupting class to announce the new student replacing Tetsu, it turned out to be the hooded girl, the advisor said "Sorry to interrupt but here our newest student, her name is Xion-(She-on) she come from Travers Town and now she'll be staying with us for the next four years, please welcome her and help her get used to this school!" The school advisor smiled then left as Xion walked to her desk. The professor told her to feel welcomed and to choose where she wanted to sit, she ended up sitting next to Olette. Then the professor asked her to remover her hood, since she was asked to she did, and she revealed her dark, shiny, short hair, and her clear white skin, and her big blue eyes. Roxas was amazed by her appearance but kept it to himself, Olette laughed and said "you boys need to stop being boys" as all the boys in class stared. The professor told everyone to turn around, next thing he released the bell ending first hour rung. Everyone left except for Xion, and Roxas picked up his things, and was approached by Xion, she said "We have to talk! Follow me" and walked away. Roxas blushed and lost track of his things he walked behind her thinking "What could she want, could she like me? No no that's not it, what is it? Maybe she knows me? Ugh I don't know what it could be" to himself, while he walks into a wall. Xion looks over and asks him "are you ok" while giggling. Roxas replies with "funny funny, anyway what did you want to talk about?" Xion stared at him for a solid minute, she took a step closer to him and put her hand on his cheeks. "That's it, she has to like me. Is she going to make a move?" As Roxas bushed Xion Got closer and Pushed his chin up, saying "I knew it was true! You're the key-blade wielder I've been hearing about! So tell me how did you do it? Did you like it when you put four out of commission?" Roxas drew a blank then he questioned her "what are you talking about? I didn't put anyone out of commission, I'm not a key-blade wielder!" Xion laughed and said " so you really don't know huh? Number left you that mark on your neck so he could get you later but, with what you did to him there isn't a later for him." Roxas started to worry and Xion says "don't worry you didn't kill him you just took away his power, speaking of it do you remember anything of last night?" Roxas kept explain he dreamt of fighting someone. Xion explained to him that it was a dream and filled him on this he didn't know saying "Listen Roxas, your special your different haven't you realized it by now? You have the power to actually wield a key-blade that's amazing. Last night you where attacked by one of the top five members of the Seekers of darkness also known as Organization Thirteen, they seek to end all key-blade wielders. You sir are a key-blade wielder, I was watching last night when you summoned you key-blade, all of us where. Anyways I have got to heading out we should hand out sometime." Roxas says " wait… who's we? Where were you watching from? Who are you really? As Xion walked away she said one thing "I'm number Five". Roxas didn't know what to think after all this is a lot to take in. Hayner come by and asked him what did he talk to Xion about, and Roxas said "No.. nothing don't worry" Hayner replied with " Ahh, Are you guys talking? *While smirking* She likes you doesn't she? Oh you so got this, it's the eyes isn't it? I knew I should of got contacts" Roxas laughs and walks away ask Hayner asks him one hundred question.

After school the Group walked home the group went to get some Sea Salt ice cream, Roxas was thinking to himself "She's one of them, or is this fake? Ugh wait she got pretty close, does she like me? Roxas get your head out of the gutter dude, why would she tell me that she with them if their after me?" Olette asked Roxas "Hey Roxy you ok? You seem distracted" Roxas shook himself and looks over and replied with "Yea... Yea, I'm fine you guys go in and ill meet you in there." As the squad walked in to the ice-cream shop, Roxas walked over to the little bridge across the street, as stared at the factory own the river with the setting sun. Then out of no where someone called Roxas. "Roxas! I know what you can do! I'm here to end it" Roxas was shocked and turned around, saw the dark figure, and a bright chain on his chest with the number three, he started to freak out and panic as he couldn't do anything to defend himself. The Seeker charged at him, hitting him into a wall then repeated landing punches on his chest. The seeker picked up Roxas by the throat and slammed him down to the ground, pounding him with a flurry of short punches, as Roxas laid there half way to unconsciousness, a bright light blinded him, then all of a sudden he couldn't control his body, but it continued to move since he couldn't see he drifted deeper into his unconsciousness.

Xion watched as the third seeker of darkness beat Roxas, till a light came come from Roxas's pendant his mom gave him. She cheers him on as she recorded the event to show Roxas her proof. Roxas summoned his key-blade the Oblivion! This once though lost fight hit a 360 so hard no one watching could keep up with Roxas, he pushed three off of him and charged with his key-blade and continuously hit three with a left swipe, a downward slash from the right, three or four jabs to the rib. Roxas's eye where completely white, his hair glowing and not a hint of fear or darkness in his person. He relentlessly beat three, then he was going to bring down the finishing me then Xion jumped in and pinked a pressure point on Roxas's neck and he fell down to the ground, with his key-blade disappearing. Xion carried Roxas to his house, placing him in his bed and casting curaga on him. "Sweet dreams champ you did it" Xion whispered to Roxas as she kissed his forehead and laid down next to him, apparently watching a fight tired her out. Roxas woke up on the following morning with a mild headache, enough to get him out of school. He looked over as saw her sleeping, and was about to freak out then she started to wake up, and says "Your up champ!" while smiling Roxas say" please don't call me that, why are you in my room? What happened last night I can't seem to remember anything? And why did you call me champ?" Xion replied with "Well, I was to tired from carrying your sleeping body home, to even go home and you Blacked out and went complete berserk on three, oh I guess a nickname, unless you want me to call you Roxy." Roxas let her call him that, and Xion showed Roxas the video of the fight. Xion asked "what are you going to call it?" Roxas replied with "Call what?" Xion laughed and said "the key-blade, what are you planning on naming it" Roxas couldn't think straight, so he decided to name NO-Name for now. "Wait if you one of them why are you helping me? Aren't you out to get me?" Roxas asked and she could only laugh and say " I am after you… but not in the way you think. I can't be bothered to get to detail but lets just say I have a score to settle with Number One." As she revealed a scar on her arm and shoulder, Roxas says " Wait he hurt you? Why would he do that? I understand an accident but honestly no one should get hurt by failing or not being good enough! Especially your friends!" Roxas was ranting and was getting so heated he activated his power and accidentally summoned his key-blade. "Whoa.. is this the key-blade?" Roxas asked Xion, and she said " so your emotions trigger your power, that's kind of cool. So Roxas if you got into a personal fight you could seriously mess someone up the more mad you are the stronger you are, the more hurt you are the wider your power can reach, well looks like the more confident you are the longer you power will stay active" Roxas yelled out Cool! Aqua in the other room asked Roxas "Why are you yelling, is everything good? I'm coming to check in on you." Before Roxas could tell her to hide she was gone. Aqua came in as saw the key-blade in his hand. "I was afraid this would happen, Your father was a key-blade master." Roxas's key-blade disappeared and him and aqua sat down to talk about his father and why he hadn't said anything to anyone about it. Later that night Aqua asked Roxas "oh hey, when did you get here I don't remember you ever coming in last night?" Roxas said that it was pretty late and forgot his keys, and he didn't want to wake her up. So he climbed in his window." She walked away saying " I wish you wouldn't climb in that window".

Roxas can now summon his key-blade at will, the seekers are more aware, and vigilant of him. At the seeker's chamber number One asks "How are my number three and number four bested by this kid? He must have discovered his power already; he could be training?" Number two says "that's nothing to worry about, number five has been doing some research she even recorded the whole fight." Showing number One the video he replies with "We can study his moves and practice it."


End file.
